


Meet Me Under the Mistletoe

by yugbamismyspiritanimal



Series: GOT7 12 Days of Christmas [10]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, soft, they're so oblivious to their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugbamismyspiritanimal/pseuds/yugbamismyspiritanimal
Summary: Youngjae agrees to be Jackson's fake boyfriend for a Christmas dinner with his parents. He convinces himself that this is the best way to get over his feelings for Jackson. But what happens when unexpected confessions take place? Will the two remain best friends once all is said and done? Or does the holiday season have something else in store for them?
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Jackson Wang
Series: GOT7 12 Days of Christmas [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569736
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Meet Me Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 is here!! Are you kidding me?? I can't believe that this series is almost over!! I've had so much fun writing this and am excited to share the last two with you guys! Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all the super sweet words along the way!! See y'all tomorrow!!
> 
> Come hang out on Facebook at AhgasePop!

Youngjae knew it wasn’t a smart idea. He knew that before Mark shook his head while asking if he knew what he was doing. Of course he knew what he was doing. He was helping his best friend avoid the typical “when are you going to settle down with someone” conversation that he was all too familiar with. Okay so maybe he was also totally in love with his best friend but that didn’t mean he couldn’t help Jackson. It’s not like he wasn’t already hiding his feelings around the elder and their friends anyways. Mark only knew because he was Youngjae’s other best friend. 

So against both of their better judgment, Youngjae finished getting ready while waiting on Jackson to pick him up for their “non-date” date. Jackson told him that he didn’t need to dress too fancy, so Youngjae settled for his favorite black skinny jeans and a red sweater. Simple yet still stylish enough for the whole “meeting the parents” thing. He looked over himself one last time before heading to his living room to wait. He could do this, Youngjae said to himself, willing his nerves to settle. All he had to do was sell his pretend relationship with Jackson for one night. And the two had been friends for the better part of the last three years, so it’s not like they had to have a crash course before dinner.

The doorbell broke Youngjae out of his thoughts as he toed his shoes on and opened the door to come face to face with a stunning Jackson. He stumbled over his words as he attempted to say hi and that he thought Jackson looked nice, leaving his face beet red over greeting Jackson by saying “hey nice”. Youngjae thanked the universe when Jackson just smiled and called him cute before asking if he was ready to go. Youngjae nodded as they made their way to Jackson’s car. The elder even going as far as opening the door for him because it was a date after all, he insisted. 

The drive to Jackson’s parent’s home was fairly short, for which Youngjae was thankful. He just wanted everything to go smooth tonight and having to find the balance between pretending with Jackson and what his actual feelings were was proving to be more difficult than he was anticipating. And he couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he was becoming more and more convinced that something was bothering Jackson.

Once they parked and headed for the front door, Youngjae paused. Jackson had been unusually quiet on the drive over. Most of the time Youngjae wouldn’t even question it. But because of both of their busy schedules at work, the two hadn’t seen each other for more than a few minutes in a while and for Jackson to be this quiet was unusual, to say the least.

“Hyung?”

Jackson stopped and turned to face Youngjae.

“Is everything okay? You usually aren’t this quiet.”

Jackson just smiled as he grabbed Youngjae’s hand. Youngjae had to force himself to not blush at the contact and remind himself that this was all for pretend.

“I’m fine, JaeJae. Just want tonight to go over without any issues. I owe you for this you know.”

Youngjae relaxed and smiled back at the elder.

“You know I would do anything for you hyung. It’s really okay.”

Jackson pulled Youngjae in for a quick side hug before walking the two up the steps. And before Jackson could even knock, the door swung open with Jackson’s mom beaming at the two of them.

“Gaga! You made it!”

Youngjae chuckled as he watched Jackson’s mom pull him into the biggest hug he’d ever seen. She quickly noticed Youngjae standing there and pulled back with the biggest smile as she pulled Youngjae in for the same hug before hugging both boys together. When she’d gotten her fill of hugs, she ushered the two inside.

“Gaga, why didn’t you tell us that Youngjae was the date you were bringing? Are you trying to hide my favorite boy from me?”

Youngjae blushed at her words. He turned to Jackson to see him just as red and couldn’t help but join in the teasing.

“Yeah Gaga, why are you hiding me?”

“Yah! I’m not hiding anyone. Mama, we’ve just been really busy lately, that’s all. We’ve barely had time to spend with each other. And I wanted to surprise you.”

Youngjae couldn’t help the smile on his face seeing Jackson so flustered.

“Well, you definitely delivered on the surprise,” she said. “I always hoped you’d bring home someone nice. And it doesn’t get any nice than this sweet boy.”

Youngjae thanked her as they headed into the dining room for dinner but couldn’t help but notice the weird mood Jackson was in on the way over had returned. He tried to brush it off, but when Jackson wouldn’t even meet his gaze as he walked by, Youngjae became very aware of his every action. Had he crossed some line that he wasn’t aware of?

  
  


~~~~~

  
  


It was a quiet dinner. Just Jackson’s parent and the two of them. Youngjae let Jackson take the lead with most questions about their “relationship”, unsure about how far the elder really wanted to take it. He chimed in when either of Jackson’s parents asked him about his job or what kept him occupied in his free time if not with Jackson. It was pleasant conversation, if not a little stuffy at times. Youngjae worried that he wasn’t contributing enough to the conversation, so when Jackson’s mom asked him what her favorite things about her son were, his eyes lit up at the opportunity to talk Jackson up. It was his first real chance to sell this whole fake boyfriend thing and he wanted to make sure he delivered for his best friend.

“Well, I love the way he always wants to make me smile. Like I could already be smiling, but it’s like he wants it to be bigger, always! So he’ll say something to get me to smile more and sometimes I think my face is gonna break from smiling so much. He’s also the most selfless person I’ve ever met. He’s stopped whatever he was doing to bring me lunch on so many occasions, I’ve lost count. He’s sat up with me when I was sick, even when he’s had to be up early for work. He loves with not just his heart, but with his whole being. And there’s not a day that goes by that I don’t feel anything but completely loved by him.”

When Youngjae looked up after finishing, he was met with three pairs of glassy eyes. Jackson’s mom reached across the table to take Youngjae’s hand in hers and squeeze it. And the smile on his dad’s face could rival the sun on any day. Youngjae looked over at Jackson and wasn’t quite sure what to make of the expression on his face. He was smiling but it looked like it hurt him to do so. And when Youngjae rested his free hand on Jackson’s leg, he had to stuff down the hurt he felt when Jackson brushed it off and stood up, announcing that he’d left something in the car and needed to go grab it. Youngjae smiled at Jackson’s parents as he excused himself to go with Jackson and if they noticed the abrupt change in the atmosphere, they didn’t comment on it, for which Youngjae was incredibly thankful.

Youngjae finally caught up with Jackson in the foyer. He watched for a moment as the elder just paced back and forth, mumbling something in Chinese that he didn’t understand. Youngjae was about to speak up when Jackson turned and faced him, catching them both off guard. Whatever Youngjae was going to say died on his tongue as he stood there wide-eyed. It wasn’t until Jackson sighed and turned to head out to the car that Youngjae found the courage to speak up.

“Hyung? Did I do something wrong?”

Jackson froze in place and Youngjae took the opportunity to close the distance between them and stand directly behind the elder.

“Hyung?” He tried again.

Met with more silence, it was Youngjae’s turn to sigh. Maybe he should have listened to all the warnings Mark gave him about how this could go wrong. Had he made Jackson uncomfortable with what he’d said? Was he too obvious about really feeling that way about him?

“I’m sorry if I upset you with what I said in there. I just wanted it to look real for your parents.”

Jackson turned to meet Youngjae’s gaze and the younger was shocked when he saw the tears in Jackson’s eyes.

“Hyung? Please tell me what’s wrong?’

“This was a bad idea Youngjae. I shouldn’t have asked you to do this. I’m sorry.”

Youngjae blinked in confusion.

“Why was it a bad idea? And you know that I would do anything for you hyung.”

“That’s just it, Youngjae! I knew that you would do anything for me. I thought that maybe if you agreed to this and we spent the evening together like this with my parents, that I could get over my feelings for you! But hearing everything you said in there just made it worse. And I feel like such a shitty friend for putting you in this situation. Here you were, just trying to do something nice for me, and I have to go and make it complicated by falling in love with you.”

Youngjae thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head at the confession. Jackson seemed to have noticed what he said upon seeing Youngjae’s face as his eyes also grew in size.

“Y-you, you’re in love with me?” Youngjae sputtered.

Jackson facepalmed himself as he drug his hand slowly down his face. 

“No! I mean, not like _**that**_. I mean like I love you as a friend! My best friend! You’re my best friend, Youngjae, of course I love you!”

Youngjae just blinked. Jackson had just accidentally confessed to loving him. But now he was backpedaling as if he were afraid that he was going to scare Youngjae away. Before Youngjae could respond, Jackson cut in again.

“Listen, let’s just go back in there and finish dinner with my parents and then I’ll take you home and we can pretend that this night ever happened.”

Jackson walked past him and maybe it was the fact that he was no longer staring at Jackson that made him so bold, but whatever it was, he wasn’t able to get a handle on it before words began to flow freely from him.

“But maybe I don’t want to forget.”

Youngjae turned around as Jackson stopped mid-step and turned to face him.

“What?”

Youngjae crossed the distance between them again.

“I said that maybe I don’t want to forget tonight, hyung.”

Jackson’s eyes looked sad and Youngjae hated it.

“I’d rather not remember the night I accidentally confessed to my best friend and ruined our friendship if it’s okay with you.”

Jackson moved to walk off again when Youngjae grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“You didn’t ruin anything, hyung.”

Jackson scoffed and went to speak up again when Youngjae silenced him with a quick kiss. Nothing fancy. Just enough to get the elder to shut up long enough for Youngjae to talk.

“I think I’m in love with you too, hyung. What I said at the table? I meant it every word of it.”

Now Jackson was the one stuttering.

“Y-you did?”

Youngjae nodded. 

“I’ve liked you for so long, hyung. But I never thought you felt the same. So when you asked me to be your fake boyfriend so that your parents would stop worrying over you, I jumped at the opportunity. I thought that being your fake boyfriend for one night would be better than not ever getting to be your boyfriend and that I could get over my feelings for you afterward. But all I did was fall more in love with you.”

Jackson’s face was as red as Youngjae felt his was. The two stood in silence for a moment, taking in what had just been said. Youngjae knew that nothing would be the same after this. He just hoped that was a good thing. Jackson reached up and cupped Youngjae’s cheek. Everything else around them just faded into the background for Youngjae. He looked into Jackson’s eyes and saw everything that he had complimented the elder on at the table. And when Jackson closed the distance between their lips, Youngjae felt a warmth that he had never felt before. Their lips moved slowly against each other and Youngjae melted into Jackson’s hold as the elder gripped his waist. He wrapped his arms behind Jackson’s neck as he tilted his head to the side to allow the kiss to deepen. 

Jackson pulled back first and rested their foreheads together as Youngjae laced their fingers together. They could faintly hear the music playing in the dining room as they began to sway back and forth for a few moments.

“We should probably head back in there. I’m sure my parents are wondering what’s taking so long.”

Youngjae just nodded.

“But could you promise me something real quick?”

Youngjae pulled back enough to make eye contact.   
  


“Anything hyung.”

“Will you meet me under the mistletoe at midnight?”

“Why at midnight?”

Jackson smiled as the held Youngjae tight while walking them back towards the dining room.

“Because I want to make you officially mine on Christmas.”

Youngjae blushed. He wasn’t sure what he did in a previous life to be this blessed in his current one, but he wasn’t complaining. The two settled back into their seats and Youngjae couldn’t help but smile and take it all in. This wasn’t at all how he thought this night would go but now he couldn’t imagine it being any different.

And as Youngjae took Jackson’s hand in his as they raised their glasses for a toast, he leaned over to whisper a special one just for Jackson.

“Merry Christmas, Gaga.”

And if the smile on Jackson’s face was the only gift he got this Christmas, then no one could convince him that a better gift existed.


End file.
